Playing Favorites (Babysitter Spain x Chibi Romano)
by Sailor Italy
Summary: Antonio was to babysit Lovino Vargas, who was a rather devilish young boy, and didn't think he'd be caring much for him. Of course, Antonio was completely wrong.


Antonio Fernandez Carriedo made his way promptly up to a massive mansion door, determined to do his job swiftly and correctly without any interruptions. He was called by Mr. Julius Vargas to complete a task that he was specifically chosen to do. He was going to do it, no trouble whatsoever. Or, so he thought. After all, babysitting is an unpredictable job.

"Ah, dare il benvenuto!*" the little one who opened the door beams. She was a small, fragile child with brown hair and huge amber eyes. "Is there any way I can assist you today, sir?" Antiono smiles down at the adorable child, assuming that she was the one he would be taking care of today. She seemed so nice already! A perfect angel child!

A tall man appears behind who must be his daughter, with eyes of matching amber. "Ah, so you've met my grandson?" Grandson? _Oh my gosh, _Antonio thinks inwardly, trying not to show his surprise on the outside. _This man is a grandfather. And this child is... a boy._

"This is not the one I would like for you to babysit," Mr. Julius, who Antonio soon came to realize the grandfather was, informs the poor confused Spaniard. "Though he really is a cutie! Aren't you, Feli?" He pokes the child's cheek, and he giggles. Antonio shifts uncomfortably from he stood, and Julius finally snaps back to business.

"Right. The little one is inside, and I will be taking Feli out for pasta, because Feli is a good boy!" The overly proud grandfather pats his grandson's head, and Antonio can't help but wonder if this child he would be caring for was anything less than a 'good' child. "He is inside, yes? Go on ahead and make yourself at home." And with that, Julius and his grandson left the house to Antonio, who really had no idea what to do in such a vast mansion.

"I suppose I could look around," he mutters to himself, meandering about the vast halls and looking at the pictures that hung on the intricate painting designs. Beautiful Italian paintings decorate the place. A vase of flowers would occasionally stand in the hallway. Suits of armor stood vallantly, some tinted by war. Antonio was easily quite lost.

He checked all of the doors from the whole mansion, until finally he came across a certain room. The walls were, unlike the ones decorated with perfect art, marred by crayon marks. There, in the middle of the room, lay the "grandson" Antonio was to babysit. He wore a maid's outfit like his brother's, except his was covered in crumbs. It looked as if at least ten pizzas were crammed into his little mouth. He looks up at Antonio with light brown eyes, and swallows the pastries in his mouth. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"You are talking to me?" Antonio points to himself, and the child on the floor scoffs, as if Antonio had just said the most offensive thing in the entire world.

"Yes, you! Get me more!" The child crosses his arms, speaking through a thick Italian accent. Antonio stares at him, taking in his dark brown hair with that stubborn curl. His chubby face and body. His scowl that planted itself on his face. The Spaniard thought that if he looked less angry, he'd be cute. But he certainly wasn't acting cute, that's for sure.

"I am sorry, little one, but I don't even know your name," Antonio chuckles, trying to lighten the mood. The child crosses his arms stubbornly.

"You are laughing at me!" he pouts, sticking out his bottom lip as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "My name is Lovino Vargas, so what's it to you, huh?!" He tightens the arms that were crossed around his chest. Antonio's lips turn into a frown, which was unusual for the jovial man.

"I am your babysitter for today, tipo pequeno,*" he tells the child. "We can try to get along today, right?" He was obviously trying to make peace, but little did he know that peace with Lovino was nearly impossible.

"Lemme think about it," Lovino mocks, sticking out his tongue. He stands up, and rushes out of the room. "**Wait, I do not need to, because I already do not like to! Hahaha!"** His childish shouts echoed from the halls, and the sound of something breaking resounds.

As Antonio rushes out the door to tend to the hyperactive child, he already knew and thought to himself, _**Today is going to be a long day.**_

* * *

Antonio was quite wiped out just one hour later. How much could a troublesome child do in one hour? Well, Lovino has broken a whole china set, five paintings, one table, one couch, three windows, and Antonio's resolve to continue chasing him.

_**Oh mi dios*, **_Antonio thinks tiredly, holding a tired hand to his face. His green eyes scan the place, looking for the child responsible for the mess that he was afraid Julius would come home to and despise. **_Why is he like this? Why is he such a spaz like this? It's making my head hurt... _**He didn't think he'd ever find out the real reason, but we will save that for later.

The kitchen. Lovino had to be in the kitchen. Antonio walked to the room he had in mind, and searched for the young boy. He could be hiding anywhere, especially because he was small. Under a table, in a cabinet, in the oven maybe. But he wasn't anywhere, not one place that Antonio checked. He shortly after found a note on the table, scribbled in messy handwriting.

_Stupido stupido*, Spaniard!_

"Darn it!" Antonio screeches, before throwing the letter down. He already desperately wanted to quit the job, but something inside him stopped him from doing so. What could it have been? He certainly did not care much for Lovino Vargas, now, did he...?

Not knowing what else to do, he made his way outside and began to walk the path of the garden. He needed to calm down, which was an honest first. He didn't often get angry, because he was always just really... happy.

The garden was simply as magnificent as the mansion itself, if not even more so. It was green with life, with flowers of the brightest colors bursting everywhere Antonio's green eyes laid upon. Such beauty had to be known, but most people could not simply get past the splendor of only the mansion. There was also the sounds of running water coming from somwhere, which meant a pond. Antonio's new mission was to search for it.

"Io sono cosi stupido.*"

Antonio whips his head around, finding not only the source of water, but a very sad Lovino as well. He pulled out the grass from beneath him, eyes swimming in tears. Antonio has to stop himself from doubling backwards. Lovino, just a second ago, was rushing around the house with devilish glee. What happened?

Lovino sniffs, sucking his snot into his nose, then turns and notices Antonio. He immediately puts himself on guard. "What are you doing here?! I didn't think you'd be able to find me, you, you, you stupid Spaniard!"

Antonio patiently ignores the insult, and sits beside the Italian Child. "Why the long face, Lovi?" Lovino's face turns red from the insult, and Antonio laughs. "You look so much like a little tomato," he chuckles. "C'mon, kiddo, what's wrong?"

Lovino looks away, first wondering why on earth he'd tell this Spaniard stranger who he'd just met how he felt, why he was crying, why he was insulting himself as he sat, alone. But then, he realized, that Antonio was the first person to actually ask and take into consideration his feelings. Even after he had been a real pain.

"My stupid little brother is obviously my grandpa's favorite," he mumbles, crossing his arms and facing away from Antonio. He couldn't bear to see what faces Antonio would make, especially when he felt stupid enough for even saying something. "He can draw better, he can clean better, he looks like Grandpa Julius, he's nicer, and he's more likable, and everyone fawns over him. He can cook, he can play music, he can do everything. And me?" Lovino's voice cracks. "I can't do anything. No wonder he's grandpa's favorite."

Antonio was shocked into silence. He thinks for a moment, wondering just what he was supposed to say. I'm sorry for you loss? That sucks? He really was stumped. Then, he remembers something he thought could help. He had to tell Lovino what he wanted to hear.

"Well, that's no big deal!" Antonio chuckles. "Because you are my favorite, Lovino!" Lovino scoffs, then begins to laugh. He laughs harder and harder, though it was laced with a bit of suspicion. Antonio chuckles nervously.

"I do not even know you," Lovino snorts. "So how could I be your favorite?" Antonio thinks for a moment, then hands the child his most favorite, magical, glorious fruit from his pocket. A shining red tomato. Lovino takes it uncertainly. "What the crapola is this supposed to be?!"

"A tomato! I would not give it to anyone except for my favorites," Antonio says brightly. "So, we can begin here, si?"

"Si."

* * *

**Mini-word-dictionary (which was googled):**

**Dare il benvenuto- means "welcome" in Italian.**

**Tipo pequento- means "little dude" in Spanish.**

**Oh mi dios- means "Oh my goodness" in Spanish**

**Stupido stupido- means "stupid fool" in Italian.**

**Io sono cosi stupido- means "I'm so stupid!" in Italian.**


End file.
